A Shooting Star
by Yume no Ame
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It was inspired be sailor moon. Its about a girl that finds out that she is the born again inspiration for sailor moon, and with her sailors she has to defend the earth against a renegade dragon, and his mysterious master.
1. Default Chapter

A Shooting Star   
By, Yuma_no_Ame   
Prolog: The Twilight Beconds   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Introdution   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
This is my first fan fiction. It has taken me about a year to just get the first chapter the way I want it. I was just going to do one of those fanfics where the new sailors were related to the original sailor but that was just to repetitive. So this story is about what would happen if the sailor scouts were more than just amine. If they were actually legend that happened to be true, like Atlantis. If some of the people survived the attack and told the story to there kids and it was a story that was passed form one generation to the next, with a few slight alterations, and was turned into an anime. This story has been started and stopped since 1998.   
  
_Italics_- thought   
"speaking"   
~~~~~~ - new section   
******* - flash back or memory or dream   
  
Prologe: Legend   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Once upon a time, long long ago. Isn't that how all fairye tales begin? Well this is a special tale. One of magic and princesses, and a prophesy older then time. It begins with a young girl, and a love that changed history forever...................   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Prophecy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
_The savior shall one day come   
Her coming will herald in a new age   
A age of death and rebirth   
She shall have het symbols of power   
Earth, Star, and Moon, as one   
The power of the Universe will be at her call   
With this power, shall the Twilight becon   
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chose. That is what greeted the King of Aurora. "What is going on here!" he demanded. "I went on a progress of the other kingdoms and I come back to this?!? Where is the Queen!" He glared at the servants as they scurried about looking for an answer. "She is in labor my Lord. Your child has come too soon. We are doing all we can to save them both." The servant looked around hurriedly for the Nursemaid as he lead the King to the bedchamber where the Queen was in labor.   
  
The Nursemaid was already in the chamber with the Queen, ordering the other maids around. The Queen was propped up in bed, her face was twisted in agony as another contraction rippled though her large belly. The King ran to her side and grabbed her hand as she looked at him in relief. "Val.......I was afraid I would never see you again. Aaaaahhhhh! The child ......she came too soon......promise me that you will take care of her.........aaaahhhhhhh.................tell her of her destiny, prepare her.............and the others." The Queen looked into the Kings eyes, pleading with him. He looked deep into her pain filled eyes, "I promise" he said squeezing hr hand, and with that the Queen closed her eyes to the sound of her child's first wail.   
  
The King just sat there holding his loves hand, not really comprehending what just happened. The Nursemaid stood holding the new princess, looking at the King in sadness. Then she walked out with the child, heading to the nursery. Finally after a wile the King laid the hand he was holding on the bed and went to see the child   
  
In the nursery Val sat on the window holding his new daughter. "What shall I call you little one?" He looked out at the gathering night lost in thought, he smiled. "I shall name you Lycoris, the twilight." He looked back at her, still smiling. "Is it fitting little one?" the baby gurgled happily as a symbol shone into existence on her forehead.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 1: A Star is Born

A Shooting Star   
By, Yume_no_Ame   
Chapter 1:   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Introduction   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, but the constellation sailors do. Please don't take them, and don't think I stole your sailor if one of them has the same name. All characters are original.   
  
_Italics_- thought   
"speaking"   
**"speaking mind to mind"**   
~~~~~~ - new section   
******* - flash back / memory or dream   
  
Chapter 1:   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I can't believe all the homework that Mrs. Titus gave us." groaned Lynna as she and Kimmi sat at their fav. seat at 'Bewitching Café Book.' "Not only dose she want a 4-page report on that stupid book "A Bean Tree," but also a speech on how it relates to your life." Lynna and Kimmi both sighed. "Now I have to finish it."   
  
"Don't be so glum."said Kimmi smiling brightly, "Ryo is coming this weekend, I finally get to introduce the two of you." Stars shone in Kimmi's eyes "Maybe this time he will stay for good . . . well any hoo, I guess I'll go order our usual." Kimmi walked over to the counter to order. Lynna heard someone come up behind her. She turned around in her seat to find herself staring at a very well defined male chest barely concealed under a black tee. Lynna looked up into the face of a very hansom young man with black hair and startling purple eyes. Lynna gulped _"Oh my god . . . he is gorgeous."_ "Can I help you?"   
  
The young man smiled "Actually, you can, do you know where Kimmi is? I'm Ryo. You must be Lynna. I got here early so I thought I would come and surprise her." Lynna pointed to the counter where Kimmi was picking up the food. Ryo turned still smiling and walked over to her. When Kimmi saw him, she nearly dropped the food, Ryo laughed and said something as he continued to the counter.   
  
Kimmi hurried over to the table and looked at Lynna's face as she watched him. Kimmi stifled a giggle. Lynna turned to her with a sour look. "Don't get any ideas Kimmi. I just wasn't expecting that . . . hunk to be the geek that was in the picture you showed me, I mean how old was that any way?"   
  
Kimmi giggled and smiled. "About four years." Lynna glowered at her and looked back at the man at the counter. She blushed and looked away when she realized he was walking back toward the table. Ryo grabbed a chair from another table and sat down straddling it and leaning over the back. He smiled at Lynna "So Kimmi, why didn't you ever tell me that your friend was so beautiful? I would have come sooner if I knew that a goddess was living here." Lynna went beet red and looked down. Kimmi laughed and slapped Ryo in the arm, grinning at Lynna. "Ryo stop teasing her . . . she's not used to such flattery. So what have you been up too? Last I heard you were into Martial Arts and were training in China."   
  
Ryo grinned "It seems I'm a natural, I got so good they wanted me to teach. Now I'm into history, particularly mythological history . . . " As he was talking every thing seemed to fade into black, all Lynna could see was two men siloeted against fire, one was clearly human, the other had large leathery wings and clearly pointed ears. Suddenly they lunged at each other, one with a sword, the other with a claw like hand. Lynna tried to shout at them to stop, but found that she was powerless to do anything but watch. Just as they were about to collide, she woke up to find that Kimmi was waving her hand in front of her face. Both Kimmi and Ryo had worried looks on their faces. "Are you alright?" asked Kimmi. "You just spaced out there for a minute."   
  
Lynna shook her head, "I think I'm going to go home, I have a lot of home work to do. See you tomorrow at school Kimmi" Lynna got up and started to walk home.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
As Lynna was walking home, she was being followed by a small gray and white cat with a star on her forehead. _"I feel a familiar power imitating form that girl. I think she might be the one I'm looking for."_ "Mrow" The cat started to whined in and out of Lynna's legs.   
  
Startled she looked down to see a cat. "Oh hello kitty, are you lost? "Mrow" the cat started to purr as Lynna picked her up and took her into the house. "Well I guess you can stay here until I find your owner." Lynna put the cat down on her bed and started to rub her head. "What the hell happened to me today? What did I see? Was it real?"   
  
**"Yes, what did you see?" **Hearing the voice behind her Lynna wiped around but all she saw was the cat.   
  
"I must be hearing things to, I thought I heard a cat talk." She smiled at herself.  
  
**"I did talk. My name is Leona, and I think you are the one I have been searching for, and no . . . you are not going nuts."** Before Lynna's eyes the cat became a young girl about her age. Leona smiled. "Is this better?" Leona's girl form had long silver hair with cat ears sticking though. Bright green eyes, and a strange silver, blue, and white outfit. Sticking out from underneath the skirt was a white and gray tail.   
  
"Lynna goggled, "This can't be happening, I just saw a cat turn into . . . well I don't know what you are. And why do you think I'm the one your searching for?"   
  
"Because you heard me in my cat form, and only one person could do that and that is my bond partner, Sailor Star."   
  
"You think I'm Sailor Star? But the sailor scouts are just an anime, a show." Lynna sat down "What if I don't believe you?"   
  
"Here, put this on" Leona handed her a small silver diamond shaped pendant on a silver chain. Lynna took it and put it on. All of the sudden she felt an energy fill her and words appeared in her mind.   
  
"Star Dust Magick!" Bright lights filled her eyes as she floated above the ground. Her cloths disappeared and were replaced with ribbons of silver. In a flash of light Sailor Star floated to the floor and opened her eyes. "Well something happened . . . I feel different" Star walked over to her mirror and her eyes widened in shock, her _silver_ eyes. "Wow . . . " Stars hair had grown down to her butt and half of it was up in twin buns, on her forehead was a star that shined silver with a blue center. She was wearing sailor fuku, but it looked nothing like Sailor Moons. For one thing it was silver and blue, the sailor collar and bow were silver with blue trim, and sapphires were hanging form pearl chains on each of her arms. Her necklace was now a choker, and her elbow length gloves were white. The top left her belly showing and her skirt was silver with blue trim with two slits on each side of it going all the way up to a little below the waist band. On her feet were blue flats with silver ribbon laced up to her knees. Star turned around still looking at her self to be sure it was real. Leona giggled "See, I knew you were my bond partner." Star turned to face her.   
  
"I still don't know what a bond partner is"   
  
Leona smiled at this "A bond partner is someone who is bound to your soul, they can hear your thoughts and tell what you are feeling. Right now you're feeling stunned. Why don't you de-transform and I'll tell you a story." Lynna was already siting down so Leona just continued.   
  
"Originally there was only one Sailor, She was called Sailor Pluto. She was in charge of the Gate of Time and the Gate of the Dead though which souls walked to be reborn. In times of need she would awaken powers in special individuals, usually in the children of noble families.   
  
Sometimes the powers were born into the children and she would train them to master the powers and protect the kingdoms from invaders and evil forces. Back then you didn't have to transform to access your powers, but only think of them. The kingdom had been peaceful for 100's of years before you and your sailors were born. When the Queen became pregnant, Sailor Pluto came to tell the Queen a prophecy that had been told to her by the person who came before her."   


  
_'The savior shall one day come   
Her coming will herald in a new age   
A age of death and rebirth   
She shall have the symbols of power   
Earth, Star, and Moon, as one   
The power of the Universe will be at her call   
With this power, shall the Twilight beckon'   
_

  
"Pluto believed that the Queen's child, you, would be the savior in the prophecy. The Queen made a declaration that all magically gifted children were to be trained at the palace, for Pluto also told her that here would be eight new sailors to help in the up coming crises.   
  
Unfortunately the Queen died when you were born, leaving your father in charge of you and your team mates. He named you Lycoris, which means twilight in you native language. There is still much I don't remember, but this much I know, you never defeated the evil that destroyed you and your kingdom. I don't remember the last battle, for I was one of the first to die." Leona looked at Lynna with a worried look on her face. "The evil has returned. I can sense it. It's waiting for something to happen."   
Suddenly the phone rang, both girls jumped. Lynna grinned as she answered it. "Hello? ..... No Kimmi's not here . . . OH MY GOD . . . I'm going to see if she's alright . . . Bye." Lynna grabbed her purse and headed out the door. "Leona, something is happening at "Bewitching Café Book." Kimmi's mom made it sound like there was a monster there or something like that."   
  
Leona had already turned back into a cat. **"I'm coming with you. If it's what it sounds like the evil has already started. Why don't you teleport?"**   
  
Lynna looked down at Leona, "I don't know how. If I did, I would have already and saved me the walk."   
  
**"It's not that hard. All you do is think clearly about the place you want to go, and go there." **  
  
"Fine. I'll try." Leona jumped on her shoulder as she was closing her eyes. Lynna thought about a secluded spot at the café, that no one was likely to know about and teleported to it. She opened her eyes and looked around the small room. What she saw was not what she expected. Standing in the middle of the room was a woman with six arms wearing what looked like a belly dancing costume. Four of her arms were holding balls of light that were swirling and growing bigger by the second. Lynna spotted Kimmi lying on the floor, _"I have to do something . . . Well I guess its time to try my new powers . . . whatever they are."_   
  
"Star Dust Magick!" Sailor Star stepped out form behind the wall. "Stop! I will not allow you to hurt innocent people!" The Youma turned around still holding the energy balls. "And who are you to stop me?"   
  
"I am the Pretty Solder Sailor Star. With the power of the stars above I will fight to protect the earth." The Youma let out a string of curses and started to lobe fire balls at Star. Star jumped out of the way of the fire balls, landing on the balcony railing. "Is that all you got?" Star sneered. "Try this.....Shooting Star Beam!" A thin beam of white energy shot form Stars fingers, piercing the Youma in the chest. The Youma looked disbelieving at the small hole between her breasts. Slowly she crumbled to the floor turning to dust and disappearing before she hit the floor.   
  
Star jumped down and looked around at the people starting to wake up. "I should go see if Kimmi is ok." She hurried over to were Kimmi was still laying unconscious. As she was knelling next to Kimmi someone was watching her. _"So she is the one form my dreams.....the princess...."_   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Under the ocean in what used to be Atlantis, a lone figure strode down a dark hallway. The figure was a young women with pale skin and red hair held back in a braid that fell to her knees. Her uniform was gray with red trim, and red boots. Her red eyes flashed as she entered a throne room and knelt in front of the throne. The darkness around the throne pulsed. "So Rose Quartz....you failed......why?"   
  
Rose shook with rage. "Sailor Star has returned....she interfered before I could gather the energy."   
  
"So she has returned has she? This time I will destroy her once and for all. 


	3. Chapter 2: School Trouble

A Shooting Star   
By, Yume_no_Ame   
Chapter 2: School Trouble   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Sorry it toke so long....I had majer writers block. Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, but the constellation sailors do. Please don't take them, and don't think I stole your sailor if one of them has the same name. All characters are original.   
  
_Italics-_ thought  
"speaking"  
**"speaking mind to mind'**  
~~~~~~ - new section  
******* - flash back / memory or dream  
Chapter 2: School Trouble  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed down the long hallway. A lone figure walked toward the thrown room. As the figure walks into a pool of light you can see that it is a young man with shaggy blond hair wearing a white dress shirt and gray slacks. Suddenly the doors burst open, and a young woman storms out striding in the opposite direction. The young mans blue eyes fallow the departing women he chuckled and walks after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Lynna yawned and tried to pay attention to what her math teacher was saying, she looked outside at what a beautiful day it was, and sighed. _"I wish this class would be over..."_ As she gazed out the window, her mind wandered back to the battle that she was in. _"I wonder what that woman was after..."_ Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by the bell. Lynna jumped and looked around realizing that every one had already gone to lunch. Slowly she got up and walked out of class.   
  
In the hall she saw Kimmi and Ryo walking toward her. Smiling, she waved at them. "Hey guys, what up?"   
  
Ryo smiled back at her. "Nothing just thinking of eating outside today. That, and Kimmi was telling me that she was saved by some girl who looked like sailor moon yesterday." Ryo looked fondly down at Kimmi not noticing that Lynna was blushing.   
  
Outside they headed to the only large tree on campus. Just as they were beginning to eat Lynna looked up, running toward her was a girl with light brown/blond hair and light blue eyes. In the girls arms was a orange marmalade cat. The girl hid behind the tree Lynna was leaning up against just as two men came running around the corner. Lynna looked around the tree at the girl and cat and realized that the cat had a star on its forehead.   
  
Lynna felt the familiar presence of Leona in her mind **"Lynna...I feel a familiar presence near you. What is going on?"   
  
"Where you the only Namir that bonded with a human?"   
  
"No...we bonded with people on a regular basis...they had to have some magickal ability though."   
  
"Well I think that I'm looking at one right now...and its in trouble"   
  
"WHAT.... I didn't think that we would find him so soon...is he in the presence of a young girl with dark blond hair?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"She is Sailor Draco...you must keep them safe." **  
  
Lynna looked back at the girl as she clutched at the cat in her arms. **"Don't worry Leona... I'll keep them safe."**   
  
As Lynna was talking to Leona the two men had walked over to her, Kimmi, and Ryo. "Ok little girl, we'll give you 3 seconds to release the cat to us." One of the men said.   
  
The girl looked around the tree "NO! He's mine! I won't let you take him, you'll kill him!" the girl shouted clutching the cat tighter.   
  
Lynna was startled at the girls words. She looked at the two men. "Why do you want the cat?"   
  
One of the men look at her sadly. "She took him out of the animal shelter. He was just about to be put down, at the previous owners request, when this girl ran in and took him."   
  
Lynna looked from the cat to the men and back again. "Why not let her keep him?"   
  
The men looked at Lynna, then at each other. "Um...I don't know..."   
  
Lynna shook her head at them. "She obviously wants him...and it will cost more money to put him down then not to...so I think you should let her keep him."   
  
The men looked at each other, then at Lynna and her friends who were glaring at them. "I guess we'll get back to work." And with that they walked away. As soon as they had disappeared the girl came out from behind the tree and sat down with a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over." It was then that she noticed that every one was looking at her. She smiled nervously, "He he.... Well I guess I should tell you who I am. Hi, my name is Crissi, and this is Jabberwocky. Thank you so much for helping me, but I should really get back to school....bye." And with that Crissi ran of.   
  
Ryo was the first one to speak. "Well....that was weird."   
  
"That's putting it lightly" said Kimmi as she continued to devour her lunch.   
  
Lynna was still looking in the direction the girl had gone _"yeah...weird."_   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When Rose had sat down she had wanted some privacy, but as she felt the familiar presence of Lex, she knew she wasn't going to get any. "What do you want Lex. Here to gloat that you would have gotten some energy? Or are you just here to annoy me."   
  
"I thought that you might like my company." he said as he sat down across from her. "You used to like it."   
  
Rose looked at him, than down at the floor. "I stopped wanting your company a long time ago, Lex. You and I both know that."   
  
"Yes, but knowing that in your head, and knowing that in your heart are two different things. Which one are you listening to." A single red rose fell into her lap, she sat there staring at it. When she looked up he was gone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Lynna was laying in the grass, trying to ignore the fact that Leona was mentally bitching at her. **"How could you just let her walk away? She is one of your sailors...." **  
  
Lynna rolled her eyes. "And what would I have said to her. **'Come with me, you're a sailor scout that is needed to save the world?' Come on, there were people around, and evan I wouldn't have believed me."**   
  
Kimmi, who was sitting up looked at Lynna strangely. "Are you all right? You've been acting kina weird lately."   
  
Lynna smiled. "No....I'm ok...just thinking." Suddenly loud screams came form the cafeteria. Everyone jumped to their feet. _"Oh no...I feel an evil presence. I've got to find a place to transform."_ She looked back at her friends. _"But how can I sneak away..."_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Ryo who was running toward the cafeteria. "Lynna you head to the office and call for help, Kimmi go get the nurse, people might be hurt."   
  
Lynna nodded and ran off wile Kimmi headed for the nurses office. As she ran around to the back of the building she shouted "STAR LIGHT MAGICK". Transforming with out missing a step. _"I have to get in there Ryo has no way to defend himself."_ Sailor Star ran into the cafeteria and gasped. Hovering in the air with her back turned toward Star was a young women with red hair and a gray uniform. Below her was an ugly creature that looked like a cross between a scorpion, a bull and a man, in-between his horns was a pulsating ball of energy. The floor was littered with the bodies of students and staff. Ryo was nowhere to be seen. Star strode forward her hands ready to shoot. Suddenly the Youma looked over at her and roared, causing the women to turn around and see her.   
  
The women sneered at her. "So...this is what we are up against. One girl in a imitation sailor costume. Don't make me laugh. Get her, Centaro." The energy between his horns shot up toward the women's hands as Centaro rushed at Star, causing her to back up desperately trying not to get stabbed by his horns. Finding her back at a wall, she started to raise her hands for an attack. Suddenly she was pressed against a male chest and the world turned into a blur as she was carried out of harms way.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hehehe.....clife hanger....^-^ 


End file.
